Surgical systems of the kind described at the outset can be used, in particular, for connecting parts of body tissue to one another. In particular, when tubular sections of a hollow organ are connected to one another in end-to-end anastomoses, an overstretching of the tissue connection may be caused, for example, by the second tool element when the instrument is being removed through the tissue connection that has been made.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a surgical system which, in particular, avoids an overstretching of connections of parts of body tissue made by a flow of current when removing the surgical instrument.